My Immortal
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Kagome ya no está. InuYasha sufre su partida, muriendo lentamente cada día que pasa. Cuando se está por dar vencido, algo pasa en su vida. ¿Seguirá soportando el dolor de su pecho, o prefiere ya dejar todo atrás?


**My Immortal.**

Los personajes de InuYasha son de **Rumiko** **Takahashi**.

Sonfics (maso menos). La canción pertenece a **Evanescence**.

Avisos: Muerte de un personaje, AU, Lime.

CAPÍTULO I: Te fuiste.

Estaba InuYasha mirando lo que más le entristecía, la tumba de Kagome. Aún no podía creer lo cruel que había sido el destino para llevarla y nunca más devolverla. Una vaga lágrima salía de sus ojos. No quería llorar, porque eso confirmaría que se había ido. Se negaba en aceptar esa cruel verdad.

Miró al cielo, contempló el hermoso atardecer. La tarde rojiza se hacía presente con todo sus matices. Escasas nubes cubrían el sol.

El joven dejó una hermosa campanilla en la tumba. Se tenía que ir, pero no porque quisiera… sino porque su mente y corazón lo necesitaba.

Acomodó su traje negro. Estaba listo para marcharse y volver dentro de tres días. Desde la muerte de ella venía cada tres días. Hacía un mes que se había ido al más allá.

Caminó hasta el pasillo, que lo alejaba en ese momento de ella. Pero en realidad no lo hacía, porque ambos estaban unidos aun después de la muerte.

El joven de cabellos plateados estaba sin ánimos, sin ganas de seguir luchando. ¿Para qué? Ella ya no estaba, su egoísta ser decidió que lo dejaba solo. Ella era egoísta, dios era egoísta, el destino era egoísta. El mundo era una bosta.

—Mierda —dijo apretando su mandíbula.

Siguió caminado, pateando una pequeña roca. Salió del cementerio. Un gran vacío sentía su ser, sentía el corazón desgarrarse. Miró al suelo derrotado, ya no había porqué luchar, ya no había motivos por cuál seguir. Su vida se había vuelto oscura, su dolor incrementaba con el pasar de los segundos. ¿Acaso debía suicidarse? La idea en estos momentos le parecía la mejor de todas, le parecía genial. Pero después pensó que Kagome lo odiaría. ¡Al diablo todo! Ella se fue y no le importó dejarlo vagando en este mundo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había caminado cinco cuadras. La piedra ya no existía, el cementerio quedó atrás hacía tiempo. Sentía la sangre hervir a cada momento.

La presencia de Kagome lo seguía a todas partes, lo cegaba. Muchas veces no se daba cuenta que pasaban horas, que había caminado bastante.

Vio que ya había llegado a una placita, se sentó en unos de los banquitos. Respiró hondamente, debía calmar sus emociones. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a mandar todo a la mierda. Iba a ser uno más, pero al menos se iba a sentir libre.

Dios santo, cómo sufría este hombre. ¿Pero cómo lo podía evitar? Su único amor había muerto, y sabía que era su culpa. No, no la había matado. No, no dejó que se muriera. No, no lo salvó cuando la vida de él corría peligro. Pero murió por su culpa, punto.

El dolor de InuYasha era demasiado real. Doloroso. Esto el tiempo no lo podía curar, era demasiado.

—Parece que tus heridas no pueden sanar —dijo de manera suave una voz femenina.

InuYasha levantó su mirada del suelo. No podía ver el rostro de la chica, ya que era iluminado por un esplendor muy brilloso. Abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir que los cálidos labios de la joven se unían con los de él. Una extraña sensación lo invadió; dolor, tristeza; felicidad, alegría.

La chica lo dejó de besar. InuYasha podía ver la cara de la muchacha. Sintió algo que se quebraba, a la vez que se arreglaba algo en su interior.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

…**..**

**N.A: Hola, gente sensualota de Fanfiction! Aquí les traigo un fic de lo más triste ;(. Pasa que escuchar la canción no te inspira para hacer humor xD. **

**Como verán maté a Kagome (Oaky es corrida por un montón de fans). Ya sé, me odian y no os culpo… yo también me odio xD.**

**Estuve leyendo mi primer fic y me dio miedo xD. No puedo creer que haya escrito eso. Bueno, tenía 16 y era algo que salió así nomás. Después de terminarlo voy a borrarlo, y así editarlo.**

**Neh, me fui de tema xD. Quisiera aclarar unas cosas:**

**Este fic es pequeño como el capítulo.**

**En el final quizás me quieran.**

**Puede que después tenga un epílogo.**

**Eso es todo.**

**¿Comentarios? Sólo si lo desean. Recuerden que cualquier crítica para hacerme mejorar siempre es bienvenido ****.**

**Oaky-chan dice cambio y fuera :3.**


End file.
